gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night's Watch
Reference The Watch was once highly regarded and their ranks were filled with volunteers from noble houses. I think we need to add a reference for this remark. --Martell (talk) 14:58, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Command Structure I want to get this straight: The Lord Commander is the leader of the entire organization. The First Ranger is the head of all the Rangers, the First Builder the head of all the Builders, and the First Steward the head of all the Stewards. Now when I say "head of all", this means that the three "Firsts" are technically considered the head of their department for the entire Wall. That is, Bowen Marsh is theoretically in charge of the Stewards at the Shadow Tower and Eastwatch-by-the-Sea? Apparently, the Lord Commander also serves as the immediate commander of the fortress where the Night's Watch is headquartered? (which for two centuries, has been Castle Black - thus Jeor Mormont was both Lord Commander of the entire organization, as well as immediate commander of Castle Black itself? There's no mention of a subordinate garrison commander, I think). Thus, the other castles along the wall don't have their own "First Builder" or "First Ranger" -- these are...aides/avisors/attaches to the Lord Commander himself? I would assume that each castle at least has its own sub-commander for such tasks, i.e. there's got to be one lead Steward at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea in the sense that there has to be a head cook in the kitchens. But I'm worried that this is too much speculation/supposition. Is it more that there's a Lord Commander (who doubles as immediate commander of the HQ fort, Castle Black), along with his three advisors the Firsts (Ranger, Builder, Steward), and then any additional fort has its own local garrison commander? (which would be Denys Mallister for the Shadow Tower and Cotter Pyke for Eastwatch-by-the-Sea). As for Maesters, there's Aemon at Castle Black, Harmune at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and Mullin at the Shadow Tower. Because I was looking over the list of Night's Watch command officers killed at the Battle of the Fist of the First Men and saw just how much their command structure has been devastated. Also that drunken lout Septon Cellador is posted at Castle Black but has no official authority. Anyway, Bowen Marsh and Othell Yarwyck remain First Steward and First Builder, respectively. Marsh was explicitly left behind at Castle Black to command the remaining garrison, so he didn't take part in the Great Ranging. Not much was said about Yarwyck's contribution other than that after the expedition, he is later seen alive again at Castle Black - it isn't clear if he actually went on the expedition or not. Ironically, the TV show actually shows him in the background at several points during the Great Ranging (lets hope they later show he survived, rather than departing from the books). As for First Ranger...after Benjen Stark disappeared, as weeks and months passed they named Jaremy Rykker as acting First Ranger, until he was killed by the wight of Jafer Flowers. Afterwards, Thoren Smallwood is named First Ranger. An annoying grasper, he nonetheless dies while bravely charging a wight-bear during the Battle of the Fist of the First Men. At some point later Black Jack Bulwell is named as the new First Ranger but he too soon dies soon after being promoted. Jarman Buckwell is the only officer of note who survived the Great Ranging; he was commanding a separate group of scouts than Qhorin's group (thus it may have numbered only about five men) and thus wasn't at the Fist when it was attacked by the White Walkers. His group made its way back to Castle Black separately.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :This is written by a layman who may know the terms and read the dictionaries but there's zero guarantee he has any real insight on what he's talking about. This is true for 90% of novel writers. This is sadly the truth. Don't be too hung up on the words or details written or said but rather enjoy the story (if it's good and worth your time). Almael (talk) 20:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Major update This page needs a major overview, overhaul, update, and revision. It's such a large page (detailing an entire, unique faction, which features prominently in the TV series) that I was putting it off. I made some basic progress updating the subdivisions just now. There are more pressing problems elsewhere at the moment and this is kind of an ongoing task. I got the ball rolling. I'm personally tabling this major update for next February when we get more info from the Histories & Lore animated featurettes anyway. If anyone else wants to jump in and start making an update here or there, please go ahead.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:21, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Strength Before the Battle of Castle Black Edd says they have 102 men and they lose 50 after the battle. They have 50 men not 700, Jon lied about a thousand men Crow heraldry The Night's Watch's sigil has been described as simply being black. No heraldric symbols. So why is there a crow on the sigil here? Vapingheathen (talk) 12:05, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Because HBO Viewer's Guide for the show includes a crow on the Night's Watch sigil and this wikia uses HBO's sigils. But you are correct - it is officially just black. Looks like HBO just took some artistic license to not have just a plain black shield. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 18:50, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Leaving the Night's Watch Samwell being allowed to go to Oldtown is cited as an example of brothers who were released from the oath. But surely he was simply being sent there as part of his duties, just as Yoren was sent to King's Landing to collect recruits. Having completed his maester training he would have been expected to return and resume his duty on the Wall in Maester Aemon's place, if events hadn't intervened. Briennebad (talk) 21:15, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :Sam was supposed to go to Oldtown and straight back to Castle Black. He wasn't released from his oath, he just didn't care --Potsk (talk) 02:44, June 12, 2019 (UTC) The Founder Who founded the Night's Watch? The Founder of the Night's Watch should also be included in this info box. The Music Master 12:17am, July 1st, 2019 (UTC) :That hasn't been revealed. --Potsk (talk) 16:37, June 30, 2019 (UTC)